


Trick or Treat

by Oddly_terrifying_squiggle



Series: Billdip Festivals [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Billdipfestival, Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Healthy Sibling Rivalry, Human Bill Cipher, I am a liiitle bit late, I am so sorry, I didn't know where I was going with this, M/M, Not on Tumblr but it counts to me, Older Candy Chiu, Older Dipper Pines, Older Grenda, Older Mabel Pines, Older Pacifica Northwest, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, just 7 days no big geal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle
Summary: (I am so original with titles)Dipper, Mabel, and their friends take Bill trick or treating for the first time. Bill enjoys Dipper doing this for him so he gets him a present. There really isn't much to say here.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is for day 3 of the Billdip Festival! I will not be posting this onto Tumblr so feel free to do so if you wish to, I would greatly appreciate it as long as you credit me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mabel had parked the car beside the sidewalk on the good street. Everyone in the car was chanting “Halloween” at an alarming volume, but that wasn’t very strange in this town.

They all got out of the car and Mabel looked over at Dipper, “Up for another challenge tonight?” she asked, crossing her arms and leaning on the car. 

Dipper raised an eyebrow to show she had his attention, “What do you have in mind?” He answered with a question, that challenging tone in his voice.

Mabel put her left hand on her hip and used the other one to motion between her and him. “Girls versus boys. Whoever can get the most candy at the end of the night wins. We meet back at the car at ten o'clock sharp.” She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward before continuing, “A trick or treat to the death.”

“Except no one is dying, right?” Grenda asked from behind Mabel. His sister nodded in return.

Dipper tapped his chin to show that he was thinking about it. “That’s unfair, there’s four of you and two of us.” He stated to try to have the chance of winning more likely for them.

Something that resembled exposition flashed in her expression but it was quickly shoved away. “I thought you wouldn’t need any more help than that, Mr. King Of Halloween.” She taunted him, an attempt to get him to give in. 

Luckily for her, Dipper had strong feelings about his pride. However, he knew what loopholes to look for, thanks to his previous run-ins with Bill. He looked over to the demon to make sure he was okay with it, Bill gave him a shrug and a small nod. 

Dipper stuck out his hand in front of them, “Alright deal!” He waited for Mabel to shake his hand before adding the next part, “ _ But _ , you guys can’t split up and you can only fill two pillow cases!”

His sister let out an almost offended gasp, “Dang it, I knew that was way too easy!” She groaned before giving him an annoyed pout. Dipper only shrugged, he guessed Bill had a bit of an influence on him. 

Nonetheless, Mabel turned to the other girls once again, a determined look on her face, “Let’s win this, girls!” She declared, although it was more of a statement than encouragement. The girls had no problem agreeing, they were used to their little bets. Sure, the mystery twins always worked together in everything they did and their relationship was great, but that never stopped them from having some sibling rivalry.    
  


Dipper grabbed Bill, pillowcases in hand, and ran the opposite way the others were going. The demon easily kept up with his pace, Dipper didn’t think he even noticed the smile on his face. He seemed distracted by something, but in a good way. They stopped in front of the first decorated house on the street. It was heavily decorated and very orange. 

The Pines twin stopped in his tracks to look over at Bill, his face filled with excitement. “Alright, Bill, game plan. We trick or treat just like we practiced, and if we do it as fast as possible we could go on numerous streets, and that means more candy.” He beamed, he knew he was talking fast, but Bill had gotten used to it by now. “Also remember, we’re not above cheating, just only use it if completely necessary, I know you can probably just spawn candy.”

Bill laughed then nodded, he had a determined expression, he was ready, “Sounds good, let’s do this.” He stated, his tone had become as serious as Dipper’s. He was glad to see him enjoying himself already.

They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Lazy Susan, She smiled as soon as she saw Dipper. “Oh, Dipper, it’s been a while, it’s good to see you keeping up the Halloween traditions. Man, other towns are weird for not letting adults do this.” She said as she dumped some candy into their bags, she didn’t seem to be aware of how much she was given them, but hey, they couldn’t complain. “How’s Mabel?” She asked before stopping.

“Mabel’s great, we’re seeing who can get the most candy.” He stated and she made a face of acknowledgement. 

“Alright, we should get going, thank you, Lazy Susan.” He bid her goodbye and she waved as they waled away.

Bill looked into his pillow case, “Dipper, she gave us a crazy amount of candy!” He mused as he grabbed his wrist as if to make sure he could see it too.

Dipper chuckled, “You always start with Lazy Susan.”

 

They went from house to house, collecting as much candy as they could carry in their bags, they’d stall as long as possible for the person at the door not to notice how many they’ve taken. Their pillow cases were almost filled to the brim and it was only nine thirty. They would still have half an hour but if they filled them to the point of almost overflowing then they would most likely beat Mabel. They walked towards the last house on their third street.

Dipper slung his bag over his shoulder to help his tired arm, “How have you been enjoying your first Halloween?” He asked, hoping for a certain response.

Bill gave him an overly quizzical look, “I mean, I don’t know, it’s all very confusing and weird…” he insinuated, basking in Dipper’s pout.

“Hey, you of all people don’t get to talk about what’s confusing and weird!” Dipper scolded him, fighting the smile that was about to appear on his face.

Bill chuckled and slung his arm around him before planting a kiss on his cheek, “I’ve loved it, really, thank you for doing this.” His tone was softer than before, it was sweet.

“It’s really no problem.”

“Besides, I’ve gotten to spend some time alone with you.” He said simply, although there was a suggestive undertone in his voice. 

A light blush began to appear on Dipper’s face, he lightly hit Bill’s arm, “Bill, don’t say it like that!” His voice cracked.

Bill raised an eyebrow, “Whatever do you mean?” He asked in the most innocent voice possible, even though the smirk on his face claimed otherwise.

Dipper laughed as he looked away, “Shut up.” He mumbled, only to be pulled closer. 

He felt the demon nuzzle his cheek, “Admit it, you love me~”

Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill, “That’s debatable…” He deadpanned. 

He snickered once he heard the offended noise that came from Bill, “Pinetree… you just broke my heart…” He gave a dramatic sob into his hand, before leaning back and into Dipper’s arms. Bill placed his hand on his forehead, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to trust again!” 

They laughed, Dipper rolled his eyes once again, “If you don’t get up I’ll let go, Bill,” he warned him with a stern look.

The demon gasped, “You wouldn’t dare!” 

Dipper gave him a challenging look, “Try me.” He slightly lowered Bill, making him scramble to get up.

“You’re so mean to me Pinetree!” He whined as he regained his posture. 

“Yeah, yeah, come on, let’s get to beating Mabel.”   
  


They leaned on the car with ten minutes to spare as they waited for the girls. Their bags were on the brink of overflowing and both of them were extremely satisfied with their Halloween work. They joked about kicking the girls’ butts and how they would have the utmost of bragging rights. The demon then opened the car door, he scoured around the back seat. He laid down on the seats as he looked under the passenger seat. 

Bill stood back up, a plastic bag in hand. Dipper looked to him almost immediately, eyeing the bag before raising an eyebrow at Bill. He had always been extremely curious, Bill knew this, so all he did was snicker when he saw his instant response. “So uh, I got you this because you have been really considerate, doing this for me and...everything…” Bill mumbled, he put emphasis on the last word. Dipper had a feeling that he meant more than just tonight. The other looked timidly away from him and his hair covered his eyes as he held out the gift.

Dipper looked at the bag then back up at Bill. He tilted his head as he gave him an adoring smile, one of his hands on his chest. “Bill, you really didn’t have to,” He crooned as he took the offering from his hands.

The demon brought one of his hands up to rub the back of his neck, shifting his weight from one foot to the other ever so slightly. “It’s not something very big, but you’ve wanted it for a while and I know that you meatsacks put high value on material things,” He spoke quickly and for a second Dipper didn’t know whether to thank him or to be insulted. He opened his mouth but then closed it, deciding to take the present out of the bag. 

Dipper reached into it and pulled out a large book, at first he didn’t know why Bill thought he wanted this, although he had to admit he was interested. Not that he didn't like it, he was extremely grateful already and he loved books, he just wondered what tipped Bill off. He looked over the cover, the texture was leathery and there were patterns sticking out on the front. He opened to the middle of the book and inspected the worn out, old pages. The writing was neatly printed on by hand, he ran his finger against the ink before closing the book once again. He turned it to look at the title, etched into the side of the book in golden letters. Dipper nearly burst with excitement.

He looked back up at Bill, who had been looking at him intently, anticipating any sort of response. Dipper let out an excited noise and jumped onto him, wrapping him into a suffocating hug. The demon stumbled back in surprise and he would have fallen if the car wasn’t there to help him support both of their weight. Bill was considerably taller than Dipper, so his feet were technically off of the ground and his whole weight was shifted onto Bill. 

Dipper pulled away before grabbing Bill’s face with one hand and pulling it down. He kissed every spot on his face possible, “Thank you, thank you,  _ thank you _ !” He blurted out between smooches. Dipper had wanted this book for over six months but he was far from being able to afford it. It was an old book that had explanations and theories on the supernatural and abnormal. From what he knew, the author was completely serious when he wrote this book and many people thought him crazy for it. Of course, he completely trusted his great uncle’s notes and they were his number one source to go to when writing in his own journals, well, other than Bill, but it was nice to see what they thought many, many years ago.

Bill giggled and clasped his hand onto the one Dipper had on his face. “You better, that was expensive.” He stated as seriously as he could although his eyes were laced with playfulness. 

Dipper shot him a look before rolling his eyes at him, although not hiding his grin. Once he saw Bill was about to say something again he pulled him down once more, pressing his mouth against his this time. Bill let out a puff of breath before kissing back, making Dipper suppress his laughter. The demon snaked his arms around his waist and Dipper hooked his around his neck. Bill tilted his head to get a better angle, the other moved one of his hands down to Bill’s chest.

Dipper then pulled away, Bill leaning forward to try to make it last longer before their mouths separated, “Wait a minute, how  _ were _ you able to afford this? And how did you find it? They’re so old and there are, like, a hundred and ten in existence.” He asked, slightly concerned to what the answer might be.

Bill only shrugged, that smug look on his face, “Did you forget that I can make  _ literally anything _ possible, Pinetree?” He deadpanned as he brought a hand up to cup Dipper’s face. His expression had shifted into something intimidating and on the verge of maliciously terrifying.

Dipper leaned into the touch, he made a hum to show that he was thinking, “Well, I guess you  _ did _ make me fall in love with you, which was already pretty impossible…” That retaliation made Bill scoff and that over dramatic hurt expression was back on his face. 

Bill nudged his arm, “I find it very offensive that my charms aren’t enough for you!” He sniffled.

Before Dipper could retaliate with a sarcastic witty remark of his own, the girls ran up to them. Dipper pulled away completely from the demon and put the book back into the bag so he wouldn’t drop it onto the muddy ground. 

Dipper shook his head at Mabel, he tsk’ed at her with his arms on his hips, “Well if it isn’t miss ‘ten o’clock sharp’! You’re ten minutes late!” His tone was steady although he was surprised that twenty minutes had already passed. “How do I know that you didn’t use the extra time to cheat?” He asked, hearing Bill let out a breath in order to stifle a laugh.

Mabel shot him a look as she panted, he guessed they had ran back, “We went pretty far, Dipper, by the time we realized we had to come back we had to run.” Anyone else would think that the two were actually arguing, but they both knew it was nothing to be taken too seriously. “You know I would never cheat on anything,”

Dipper gave her that challenging expression once again, “It doesn’t matter anyway, whoever has the most candy will win, all we have to do is count them when we get back to the shack.”

Candy pointed at them, “We are going to kick your butts!”

“Yeah! We definitely got more candy, just look at our bags!” Grenda’s voice rang out after her’s.

Bill slung an arm around Dipper and the latter crossed his arms once again. “We’ll see about that,” The demon retorted.

 

The group had long since gone back to the mystery shack and counted their candy. Turns out the girls  _ did _ have more, but they had to split it between them so technically Bill and Dipper were the winners in a way. Mabel’s friends had gone home, except for Pacifica, who decided to stay over with them for that night. Dipper was now getting out of the shower, he let everyone else go first so when he had finally put his pajamas on and gone down to the living room he saw all of them sitting on the floor and eating some candy. He saw the fireplace was lit and the T.V. was on, it played some crappy Halloween movie. 

Dipper grabbed the book he left on the coffee table and walked over to where Bill sat on the carpet. The demon had a blanket draped over him, once he saw Dipper he outstretched one of him arms for him to sit next to him. Dipper obliged and Bill immediately brought him into his lap, wrapping the blanket around them both. Dipper felt the other rest his chin on his shoulder, along with a familiar heat rising onto his face. He pecked his temple before looking up, he saw Mabel and Pacifica snuggling on the couch across from them as they watched the movie. Dipper also noticed that Pacifica didn’t have her full attention on the movie, she glared at Bill from the corners of her eyes. He glanced at Bill only to see that he was giving her the same look, tightening his grip on Dipper when she did the same to Mabel. He rolled his eyes before opening to the first page of his book. 

After a while, the movie had ended. Bill had his face buried in the crook of Dipper’s neck. He was convinced the demon had fallen asleep. Mabel and Pacifica had drifted to sleep on the couch, the latter had intertwined their hands. Dipper was a few pages into his new book, he was compelled by the words and he wanted to stay up all night reading it, but he knew Bill wouldn’t like that or staying asleep in the position they were currently in. 

Dipper put a bookmark between the pages he was on before he brought a hand up to comb his fingers through Bill’s blond curls. He felt him stir as he moved his hand, only for him to bury his face further into him. Dipper’s fingers moved down to Bill’s ear, he clasped them around the back of it and he thumbed at the shell of his ear. Dipper gently moved his own shoulder to try to wake him.

“Come on, Bill, wake up…” He crooned. Bill let out a muffled groan, he lifted his head slightly only for Dipper to feel him kiss at his neck. 

Dipper chuckled, “Let’s go sleep upstairs,” He suggested as he got up from Bill’s lap. He motioned to the couch, “These two can sleep here tonight.” 

The demon stretched his legs as Dipper put out the fire and shut off the television. The Pines boy reached down to help the other and Bill grabbed his hand to pull himself up, although he didn’t let go once he did. Dipper led them upstairs, Bill sluggishly stepping up each little platform, at one point he basically had to carry him.

As soon as Dipper opened the door to their room in the attic Bill strode across the wooden floor and flopped onto the bed. Dipper snickered as the other let out a groan and adjusted himself under the covers. He rolled his eyes for what must have been the tenth time that day and walked over to the bed. Bill patted the spot next to him as to tell him to lay down, even though he didn’t face him. Bill knew where Dipper liked to sleep by now. Dipper climbed onto the bed and crawled over him so he could settle down on the spot next to the wall. He didn’t know why but he could only get a good night’s sleep squished between both the wall and Bill. As soon as he had laid down he felt Bill’s body heat engulf him once again, along with the blankets. The demon’s body wrapped around him and Dipper snuggled into his chest, bringing his hands to rest on it too and intertwining their legs. Dipper let out a content sigh. He loved how Bill smelled, it was unique, not quite roses or vanilla, more like a pleasant bonfire in a pine forest. Bill was way too far from perfect, so was Dipper, but they loved each other for that very reason. The demon hated anything close to normal, after all.

Bill’s hand traveled up to Dipper’s hair, he kissed his forehead, “Sleep, my sapling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the short and late work! <3


End file.
